The invention relates to a wearing-point device with a quick coupling formed from a coupling portion of a wearing-part holder and a corresponding attachment portion of the wearing point.
On soil-working implements, for example ploughs and cultivators, it is known to use wearing points with quick couplings, see for example the applicant's own Norwegian patent NO 332031. A problem with such wearing-point arrangements is that the quick coupling partially wears in step with the wearing point itself. The transverse eminence according to NO 332031 tries to remedy this, but it has turned out that as said eminence wears down, the wearing point is weakened and tends to break.